Fate, isn't it?
by geniusvita3
Summary: Cia, the only survivor from the destroyed planet, with Thor's help, she joined Avengers to protect Earth. Bucky and Cia find each other very alike in the sorrow of lost. This is a story of open up for the lost emotion, find one's personality back and learn to love again.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone in the fanfiction, this is my first time in writing a fanfic, and I add this new character in Avengers to have a relationship with Bucky. Well, I would love critical comments, only if they can make my article better. If there are some grammar errors, please notice me to improve my English. So here it goes.

After the big mess of Ultron, the original Avengers are scattered. Thor turning back to Asgard and keep doing his work in obtaining the peace of the universe.

"I think things would be more different than usual now." Says Thor, "Yes, I believe. Those Frost giants' alliances are still out there trying to make their revenge. " Sif sighed. She puts her hand on the flat board and looking into the graphic map of the enemies. They are having their meeting in the golden conference room, with the remarkable view of Asgard aside.

"King of the Fieotimo is also aware this problem, his represent just told me that they are willing to work as the front line work from now. I can put in charge into this, but you, Thor, you need to track the rest of those infinity stones. " Fandral walking into the door and drop his words and interrupt their meeting. "We just found out the 4 infinity stones, and you and I both know that we can't let them fall in the creatures with bad intention."Fandral added. "I agree. I will help you with the Fieotimo, their friendship with us is valuable, but as their native kindness, I am kinda worry about that…" Sif toss the words into conversation with her opinion. She sounds like she doubts about the ability in Fieotimo's fighting source. "To be honest, I am worry about that as well, their people are too kind and pure, we know them too well, that's why we shouldn't just let them take all the responsibility in this possible coming battle." Thor continues, "Alright, it's settled, Fandral, put all the soldiers you can assemble to assist them, Sif, contact the general of Fieotimo, tell him you would like to help them with their training. " As Thor puts the conclusion of the discussion, the meeting ends.

Fieotimo, a small and beautiful planet near Asgard. There people are always with happy smile and kindness to each other. Some people called Fieotimo as the paradise. Well, as it should be. It's hard to find a place like that through the universe.

There are very few conflicts in people, mostly because of they born with warm hearts. Their relationship bonds are almost unbreakable, they can trust in whoever they meet, undoubted.

You might figure that a planet like this, should have been destroyed long ago by the chaos of the galaxy. The truth is that there is basically nothing to invade or valuable stuff to take over from them. And other nations surrounding it are always willing to protect Fieotimo from outsiders. Those nations enjoys the company and hospitality from Fieotimo, and this beautiful bond continues until now.

Daylight, Sif is walking around the training field with Fieotimo soldiers. Here is the place they put their talent into practice. Soldiers are scattered in the field, working with different skills. Sif finds a talented girl has amazing skills at the corner.

"Hi." Sif starts the conversation, the girl stops training and turn to Sif, looking surprised, "Uh… Hi!" Obviously she doesn't know how to response, "I'm Sif, what's your name?" "Cia… yeap… Cia" Cia answers nervously, "Hey, what's your target skill?" Sif cuts in, "I am pretty good at flying and swords. I usually use 2 swords in once." Cia is more confident in talking her skills. "Cool, I might need you to be the leader of your team, you can stick with me in the front line during the coming battle." Sif is the kind of the girl who decides as quick as it can be. "Oh, really? I mean… thanks, I will do my best." Cia is really happy to hear that, suddenly, she leans and give Sif a warm hug.

Somewhere out in the universe, one burning chondrite is coming to a small planet, fast.

It's the battle field in Asgard, the border of the nation, two sides of armies cover the ground, it's obvious that the invaders have a larger company than soldiers form Fieotimo. Both Cia and Sif are fighting almost hopelessly against the strong enemy. The burning chondrite suddenly shows across the sky, Cia stops and starring at it, wondering for a while, then her face turns into fear. The chondrite hits Fieotimo, from her sight, she can clearly watch her planet turned into ashes. "Be careful!" Sif shouts as Cia fainted.

Sif and Fandral look into the cure room from the waiting stand, where gives treatments for the wounded. Cia is sitting in the middle, no smile, no emotion from those eyes, looks empty and soulless inside.

"What's the problem?" Thor walks into the waiting stand, speaks angrily. "She speaks very less, only those necessary words." Sif says "Damn it, it really crashed her, isn't it?" Thor shouts, "Fieotimo is our dearest friend, and we let this happen to it, and now, looking at their only survivor! I don't know how she gonna recover from that!" Fandral feels hopeless in helping Cia. He gives a glance to Thor, says that there is nothing they can do about this situation. "Look, it's our fault that underestimate our enemy, we thought there was only a small group for the first battle, who knows Frost giants would give such a big shot into this?" Sif tries very hard to keep her temper together, Thor looks at both of them and speechless.

"I have a very powerful evidence that they will attack Earth in a couple months." These words spit from Thor's mouth. Sif and Fandral looks shocked, they both turn their head to Thor, like hoping he can change his words immediately. "Wait, isn't there still have your friends…uh… Avengers? " says Fandral, "Yes, and I will give them this information shortly, but what I am worry about is that Avengers might need someone helpful in fighting those Frost giants relations." Clearly this problem has been bothered Thor for quite a while. "Who do you want to send?" Sif said, and she feels like she already knows the answer. Thor isn't answering the question. Fandral stands beside them and wondering for about 2 seconds, then something breaks into his thoughts. "Wait, don't tell me you need to send Cia out there!" Fandral can't even believe this is an idea that's about to discuss.

"She is the only choice I can make to help out Avengers," Thor explains, "She has the experience in fighting Frost giants, even before that, she is still an excellent soldier in Fieotimo, don't interrupt me! " Thor speaks when Fandral wants to say something to against this plan "Three of us need to stay here to protect Asgard, we can't let that happen again to our nation, I'm sorry, but I need to have a word with Cia shortly. " Thor ends the conversation. Sif seems to have doubt in this plan but still agree to Thor, and Fandral says nothing but sighing.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my 2nd chapter, I keep thinking about what to put in to this chapter, and here it goes J

Cia is standing in a grand table in a red color style bedroom, dressed in color brown, looking fade into the window.

"Cia," Thor knocks on the opened door, standing at the entrance for permission, "May I have a word with you?" Cia didn't turns, you can see she nods from the back. Thor walks in, with big steps, stop in 2 steps away from Cia. "I guess Sif already told you, I really need you to help with Avengers on Earth." Cia still remain silence, "I know you are still painful in the sorrow of your lost, but please, Earth needs you." Thor adds, discards Cia's emotion crisis, Thor just wants her to make right decision now. Cia turns to him, "I can do it," She cleans her throat, "Send me in." Thor shocks a bit, 'Only necessary words, huh' "Thank you, we have to leave right now, let's go see Heimdall."

"Good luck, Cia." Heimdall says when Cia walks by and about to go to Earth, Cia response with a polite smile with Thor standing by her side.

As we all know, Cia is raised in a happy planet, she has all her good friends and living in the world in trust. She is about 25 years old in human's age, when future and the career is about to status her position in her society, the entire planet destroyed. The culture, same kind of people, it feels like an innocent infant just departed from her safe house and lovely parents. All alone in the street and don't know what ot do to survive.

The first thing come into Cia's sight is the Avengers building, Thor leads her walk through the grass to get in. They walk through the white hallway, step into the lobby. There, Steve, Tony, Vision and Wanda are sitting on the couch and chatting happily. "Thor! You are back." Tony shouts and speaks like he's going to have a party. "Hey guys," Thor gives them a serious glance, Cap notices that, stands up and directs everyone to go to the private room. "Cia, stay here, I will be with you shortly." Thor asks before he fades in the door. Cia nods, standing at the middle of the lobby, looks around the interior design alone.

Cia walks around the lobby, like a curious kid, just about after a few minutes, Natasha walks in, looks like she just finished her mission. "Who are you?" Natasha asks with unfriendly eye contact. Cia shocks, she wants to explain why she's here, but the only sound she can make is "Uh…uh…" She finds out that she doesn't know how to speak in a long sentence, she can only act frightened in this conversation. Natasha gets more suspicious.

Suddenly, Natasha steps forward, the only react that Cia can make is to run, she knows she might be safe in this building and Natasha is probably not harmful at all, but right now she just doesn't want to say anything to anyone. Natasha follows behind, and fast. Of course, Cia doesn't know where to go, she runs through the dormitory, this mess disturbed Bucky. "What happened?" Bucky step out his room door and displeased, "I need a little help here!" Natasha drop words as she runs by. Meanwhile, Cia makes her turn and flies out of the building. She's panic and this feels like the only way to do, well, doesn't know what she is doing at all.

Bucky and Natasha runs out to the grass outside, looking up to Cia, Bucky takes out a string and throw out to Cia, attaches her right ankle. Cia's more scared, looks like she lost herself in this attack. All of her terrible memories comes right back to her head, she feels hopeless, isolated and then, she hears Thor shouts "Stop! She's with me!" Cia falls down from the sky, the last thing she remembers is that there are warm arms surrounding her.

Bucky looks at the little girl he holds in his arms and listens to Thor's explanations. Cia is sweated, pale, and unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Screaming, fear, fire burning everywhere in the city. Everything that Cia knows are collapsed, this pain is sealed deep inside of her soul. She knows that she isn't ready to face it right now. Anything that related to this experience could make her breakdown.

Cia wakes, breathes heavily, she is lying in a bed, the room is neat, but seems like it's someone else's bedroom. She looks around, and finds Natasha is sitting right next to her. "You wake?" Natasha stands and checks Cia's condition, "I am really sorry, but you shouldn't run, you know?" Black Widow says, put her hands on Cia's forehead, "Are you ok? Can you speak now?" Cia still looks frightened, she stares at Natasha, there is no explanation of how and why is she doing here. "Is she alright?" Steve walks in, worried. Cia finds out this is the guy that Thor talked to, "Where is Thor?" These words came from Cia, she put on her serious face right now, she told herself not to look like a little creature that need to be protected, "He left, a few minutes ago," Steve responses, "He went back to Asgard, " Cia seems shock at the news, of course, it's really rude to left someone like this to a bunch of strangers. "Don't worry, next time you can punch him in the face for his impolite," Tony jumps into the conversation, "So what's your deal? Are you here to help us?" Tony says as he walks into the door and stands by Cap. "Yes," Cia finally responses, Tony relieved, "Alright, problem solved, Cia, right? Cia, I will set up a new room for you, until then, you can stay here." Tony keeps holding the conversation, "Come on out, let's have you grab something to eat, are you a fan of spaghetti?" Tony leads people walks out, "Wanda is cooking tonight, enjoy the dinner with us, we would really like to know you." Steve says gently. "He's right, let's get you cleaned up." Natasha holds Cia up and take her to get some new clothes.

At the dinner table, everyone is all set for their big dinner, Wanda is giving the spaghetti the final put, Natasha is setting up the silverwares, Sam is counting those china plates, see if they are the right number, Steve and Tony are cleaning the plates and pans that's no longer needed. Bucky hasn't showed up yet.

Cia comes into the dining room, catches everyone's attention, wears a man's t-shirt with Bruce Lee, "Hey, that t-shirt looks good on you" Tony smiles, "it's yours now. Come on sit down!" Cia isn't comfortable with this crowd of strangers, but Nat pulls her arm and sits in the side seat, where next to Nat and an empty chair.

The food looks delicious, for the first time from the disaster, Cia feels hungry. Nat sees her desire in food, she grab a big portion of spaghetti in Cia's plate. Wanda gets the signal, she prepares a plate of salad and some grilled salmon in front of her, "I hope you like them." Wanda says. Suddenly, everyone stops their conversation, and just watching Cia stares at her food, this situation is pretty funny. Cia grabs a fork and started to have the spaghetti, she eats like a person who hasn't eat for days, well, she really is. Sam says gladly, "Well, let's all get started!..." Then all of them are glad to see her enjoy the meal. Cia can't actually hear a word they are chatting, she is way to focus on her plate, she needs energy, with all of the incidents happening these couple days, this plate of joy is the least thing she can fill herself up.

Bucky shows up in the room, walks through the path behind Cia's, "Spaghetti." Bucky speaks this single word out with surprise, "Yeah I know, help yourself." Steve speaks to his best friend. Bucky sits right next to Cia, this movement interrupts Cia. She looks up to the guy next to her, with her full mouth of food and red sauce on her face. Bucky looks at her, and busts into laughter, this has never happen before, most of people in this room has never seen him laugh, besides Steve. But this situation comes out nowhere really surprises all the avengers in this room, ok, the second silence moment at the table tonight. Cia can't really get what's happening right now, this is the first time in her life that someone laughs at her, even it's not in the bad way. Bucky takes a tissue on Cia's side and wipes out the sauce on her face, and still smiling. Steve can't believe in his eyes, even he knows that Bucky was not a bad gentleman before he turns into winter soldier, he is still pretty shock to see this. "Uh… well… do you like the food, Cia?" Steve tries to break the silence, Cia turns to Cap, and nods. "Good, I will remember that," says Wanda, "Hey, Sam, do you still…" the conversation of the avengers continues, and Cia keeps having her meal. Bucky gives her a kind glance and get into his food as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky, the winter soldier, it was Steve insists to let him stay in the Avenger building with him. Bucky still has his history in killing that makes him feel scattered, the pain in doing something that against your will and memories even being erased can crash man's soul. This situation makes him has to control his own thoughts every day and tries very hard to put things together, in order to life the days like the others, or he might be so depressed and does harmful things to himself. Bucky is holding fair relationship with the other avengers, Steve and Sam especially.

After the dinner surprise, Tony finally believes what Steve has always telling him that Bucky still got his personality inside of him. Tony whispers to Steve while they are washing the dishes, "Does this look usual to you? I mean Bucky?" Steve smiles and says, "Couldn't be more normal."

"Here are some stuff you might need for your first night," Wanda walks into Nat's bedroom where Cia is also sits there with Black Widow. "Some shampoo, conditioner, body wash… and stuff" Wanda adds, "Thank you," Cia gives her a thankful smile. "Also, some extra clothes might fit you, do like this one as the pajamas?" Natasha pulls out a white pajama in the bottom of the drawer and sketch it out to see if there are any stains, "These clothes can make you comfortable for a couple days, after the mission on Tuesday, Wanda and I are planning to take you to some shopping." Natasha hands some clothes to Cia, Cia smiles politely. Just when she is about to walk out of the door, she says, "Uh… what's shopping?" Wanda laughs, so does Natasha, "Don't worry, we will show you, now go and have some sleep." Natasha shows Cia the way to her room.

Cia sits in her bed, carefully look at the products that the girls gave to her. There are lots of words she can't understand, but basically knows what their functions are. 'knock, knock' The sound of a person knocking at her door, "Come in," Cia says, probably the girls is adding something to the supplies. Bucky walks in, open up the drawer and get some clothes from it. And soon enough, he walks out. Cia can't understand what's happening, but she thought that this might be another custom of human. She gets to bed shortly.

Daylight, Cap, Natasha, Bucky and Cia standing at the top of a building, looking down to the city. "Ok, first, Natasha, you get as close as you can to the top office of that building, when you gets in, stand by, til you get my orders. And Bucky, you and I are going to take care of those agents of Hydra, they might be more skilled than we know. And Cia, thank you for attending this mission for us, I need you to take care of the sky, you see anyone flies out, take them down. Also I need you to stay on the roof, secure our way out." Steve stops, "Alright, we are on our way"

Natasha breaks into the middle of the building that in front of them, Bucky and Cap soon gets into the entrance. Cia takes a deep breathe, and flies to the top of the building, looks around and sees no one. Suddenly, 5 agents from Hydra breaks into the roof door, Cia docks, and start fighting with each one of them.

"When can they learn that they should really stop fighting against us?" Natasha annoyed by those easy fights she just solved, "Stop being cocky, let me know when you gets into the head office." Cap asks, when Bucky and he are dealing with the high tech weapon form the enemies. They just take down the entire floor and going up. "Cia, how is the roof?" Natasha wants Cia to involve the conversation, "Uh… clean." Cia just finished her 2nd helicopter, and a group of lying agents.

"Cap, I am in the head office, " Natasha walks in and started to search for information, "Good, keep searching for useful track for the next Hydra, Bucky will come right up and assist you! " From floor to floor, Steve and Bucky goes smoothly. They works together to make this mission as easy as possible.

Cia is taking her time on the roof, she also feels the mission is nearly completed. She thought that getting back to the battle field can make her emotionally crashed by the memories, turns out she can do a lot better than she thoughts. "Bucky just accessed the core, we are done here, Cia, we are coming right up." Steve updates the lastest status, "Sure, it's clear." Cia watches the sky and the roof top, everything is settled.

'Boom!' , a sudden missile blows Cia far away from the ground. About 3 floors from the top are destroyed by one side. Cia holds her swords and flies to the airplane which is about to leave. She cuts down the whole right wing of the plane, the plane falls aside. It sends 2 missiles targets Cia in the sky, Cia take them down easily, and then watches the plane falls on a clear playground of a local school.

The explosion in the ground makes Cia goes sick, "Cia, we are here, where are you?" Cap shouts from the vestige of the roof. "… I…I…" Cia confuses by the fire she is looking at, her hands with the swords are shaking. "Cia, speak!" Natasha says. Cia stays in the sky and not knowing what to do next, those terrible incident from Fieotimo goes around her all over again. "Ahhh!" She shouts in the air and falls dwon from the air.

Bucky notices the sound, shots out a string to Cia's direction, and jumps out from the building and letting his body pulled by the target. Finally, he finds Cia and holds her once again, he crashes the ground with his back, not letting Cia gets any harm.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, I want to say thank you for those who followed my story, your reviews and action really made my day, I was literally screaming at the library earlier when I see this! Please enjoy!

"Wake up," Bucky says, he focuses on the condition of Cia, ignores the few wounded parts on his back.

Cia passed out in Bucky's arms, sweated, unconscious. Still, she can feel a gentle medal hand is patting her cheek.

"How is she?" Natasha runs to them, feels all surprised by what happened.

"Let's get back to our building first, we need a helicopter." Steve worries, and he is also glad that no one gets any serious hurt.

Soon, they are in the helicopter of Avengers sign on it.

"How is this happening?" Steve looks at the fainted Cia and says.

"I think she isn't strong enough to handle a battle right now." Natasha is the one who takes care of Cia,

Bucky says nothing and just looking at the girl who leans her body on Natasha's shoulder.

Suddenly, Cia wakes, she looking her partners with a wild opened eyes, and soon, she remembers what happened after she crashed the airplane of Hydra.

"Oh!... " She breathes heavily, and having a face of regrets.

"I am so sorry…" Cia says, crawling her fingers into her hair,

"No, it's ok," Steve says to calm her down.

Meanwhile, Cia has all of the thoughts running through her head, for the first time in many years, she feels regrets and ashamed in herself. Back in her planet, she is always in her best condition in the army. The first rule of being in the army of Fieotimo is that it's one's responsibly to take care of one's health condition. Before every battle, they have to assure that they are fully functioned and prepared for the fight, otherwise, army is a teamwork, other people need to risk their lives to rescue you for your careless. Well, you might think that people in Fieotimo are born kind, they won't mind the little help for others. That's not true, they respect themselves and they respect others, that's why they make 0 conflicts in the army partnership.

"No!" Cia turns her head to her partners, looking seriously. "It's not your job to babysits me, I shouldn't let my own problem to rise the danger in the mission," her words shocks Cap and Black Widow, this is the longest sentence that they heard from Cia. "Sorry, I need to get some air, " Cia opens the door of the helicopter, and flies out.

Back in the building, Sam comes out to the lobby and welcomes his friends back, and he looks around and asks "Where is Cia?"

"She said she needs some air, probably won't be back in a short time" Steve worries.

Natasha nods, "I guess Wanda and I will do the shopping for her…"

Out in the sky, Cia flies above the clouds, watches the beautiful clouds underneath the warm sunlight, she stands in the middle of the sky, she decided to take this chance to go through the pain she has. She holds her arms together, letting her legs curing, which make herself position looks like an infant.

"Where are you now…" she whispers, tears are rolling down from her face and drops on her knees. She closes her eyes, and letting her imagination leads her to Fieotimo. She will always remember the place where her friends love to take her to, the nature she loves, the restaurant where her parents had their wedding, the neighborhood she grew in… all of these places are faded now. Cia can't help herself but crying out loud, it burns her when she think of those beautiful places in her planet. There is nothing she knows what to do but crying…

"Are you alright?" a gentle male voice came into her ears. She stops, and looks at the man who is also flying next to her,

It's Vision, he is just flying passed by on duty, he didn't know he would find a crying girl in the middle of sky.

Cia recognizes Vision immediately, she remembers that he was also in the conversation with Thor on the day she arrived. "I am alright," she says, wipes out her tears by back of her hand.

"I'm Vision, I believe I haven't introduced myself to you," Vision says gently, "Are you going back to the Avengers building ?" he asks.

Cia sudden realizes that it's already about midnight, she is surprised that she spends that much time in here. And now, she just feels tired and exhausted.

"Here, let me help you to get back." Vision leads her to fly away and disappears in the clouds.

"There," Vision leads her to the grass in front of the Avengers building, "Thank you," Cia says, she can barely stand up straight, she feels like she could fall into those grass in anytime.

"You are safe now, go and get some rest, I still have my work to do, see you soon." Vision speaks as he takes her to the lobby door.

Cia pushes the lobby door with her finger prints for entrance. The lobby is quiet and dark, she tries hard not to make any noise. She walks across the floor slowly and softly.

"You are back."

A clear voice breaks the silence, Cia was frightened by the voice in the darkness. She finds that Bucky is sitting at the couch and wide awake.

"What did you do?" Bucky continues, he doesn't care how loud he is at this moment.

"Uh… Nothing, " Cia responses, she doesn't want to explain that she spend more than 10 hours crying, and she knows how terrible her eyes looks right now.

"Sit down" Bucky demands, sounds like he doesn't take no as an answer,

For Cia, it really doesn't matter, because she needs to sit down for a while, and it sounds like a good idea to sit in the soft couch with cushions. Cia sits down, right next to Bucky.

Cia lies her head against the long cushion and closes her eyes, before she falls asleep, she clearly sensed that Bucky leans over and hold her into his arms. Bucky says nothing, but the warmth that he gave to Cia makes her feel safe for the first time of the day. She falls asleep…


	6. Chapter 6

Right now, I am trying very hard to add some other interesting scenes into my original ideas, and I have a feeling that it's getting clearer than before. I have a feeling that this story is going to be longer than I thought, hope you guys would still find it interesting!

Morning, sunlight slides on Cia's sleeping face, she grabs her pillows a little bit tighter. It's a bless to have a such good sleep after all these days. "Good morning," a voice comes into her ears to wake her up. There is Bucky, sits beside her in a chair, looks like he's been watching over Cia for quite a long time.

"What you doing in my room?" Cia keeps her eyes wide opened, this is not really polite to disturb someone else's privacy.

"This is my room, actually." Bucky says with a smile. "Get up, Thor is here for you," he leaves his words as he walks out of the door.

Cia dressed up with Natasha's t-shirt and jeans, walks to the lobby. Thor is sitting on the couch talking seriously with Cap, but when he sees Cia, he reacts in a big smile.

"Cia, I have good news for you," Thor says, "We found another one of your kind, he is waiting for you in Asgard."

"Really?" Cia is really exciting to hear about this news. Bucky is looking at her smile, and he likes it. "Lead me to him, please" Cia asks Thor.

"That's why I am here for, Cap, I will send her back very soon" Thor says. Steve nods, stands by Bucky.

Thor and Cia walk out the lobby and sent by the bridge back to Asgard.

Cia runs to a room with golden door at the end of a hallway, Thor walks behind her. She pushes the door really hard, which shows how much expectation she have to see this man of her kind. "Hi, Cia, that's a beautiful name." The man turns his way to Cia, welcomes her.

Cia couldn't speak for a minute, Thor leaves them alone, he doesn't want to interrupt them, "I will be in the conference room if you guys need me."

"You are the embassy to one of the Frist Giant's alliances," Cia knows him well, "how could you survive?"

"Well, girl, I didn't know we have met before," he walks to her with his handsome face, "Let me introduce myself, I am Luke, sorry for your… I mean our lost." Luke reaches out his hand,

For the first time in Cia's life, she doesn't really trust him, his personality are way too different than her people. Somehow, she decides to leave her first impression behind, because Luke might be the only one she can share her feelings with. So she reaches out her hand to Luke.

Once their hands are held, Luke pulls Cia in his arms, looks into her eyes directly.

"So… I think this is fate, isn't it?" Luke's breathe softly touched Cia's facial skin. When Luke is about to give Cia a kiss, Cia pushes him away.

"I think we should focus on how to keep our culture and spirits to others. I believe it's our job to obtain what's left for us." Cia speaks seriously, ignores what Luke wanted to do. She doesn't feel like doing anything like that right now.

"Sure… sure, " Luke takes a step back, acts like he is fine with this.

"Alright, here is what I think, …." Cia continues.

It's good to meet other survivors from home, it helps Cia a bit emotionally, at least there is someone who can discuss about the culture and history of Fieotimo to. From now on, she is in a better condition.

Cia spends a couple days in Asgard with Luke, she loves to talk about the good old days with him. From the sight of Thor, Sif and Fandral, they all believe it's Luke that helps her to become better.

One day, Thor walks to Cia when she is sitting at the garden by herself, "Hey," Thor greets and sits next to Cia. Cia turns her head and smiles to Thor, lately she has more smiles than usual. "Thor, " Cia says, "I was thinking going back to Earth and help the Avengers, I am in a better condition now, and I believe I can really help them this time." Cia confesses her thoughts that has been draggling around her head for days.

Thor surprises by the words, "I thought you won't want to go back, so I didn't know how to ask you," Thor pats Cia's head, like she is his little sister.

"I know, so I speak this out for you." Cia says, "Leave Luke here, he has some work I need him to do. Send me in." she is decided, and prepared for it.

Thor takes Cia with him, and she says good bye to everyone, and ready for Heimdall to give her another ride.

It's the early morning on Earth, Avengers are still having their breakfast. Cia walks in, "I am back!" she is really happy to be back, also this is the first she shouts in this house, and she loves it.

"Wait, is that Cia?" Natasha isn't used to hear Cia's voice with such volume. "I think she is," Cap runs out the dinning room, and everyone follows him.

"Hi, everyone, "Cia gives Steve a hand shake, and so does Sam and Vision. "and Tony!" Tony ignores Cia's reaching out hand, he puts his hands on both sides of her face, and checks carefully, like he's a doctor looking after a patient, "Is this what your personality really is? I like it." Tony says, "and I finished your new bedroom, I hope you would like it" Tony let's Cia go, "Thanks," Cia is exciting to hear this. "I am glad you are better, " Natasha says as giving Cia a big hug, Wanda stand beside them, "Yeah, and we bought some really good clothes for you on the other day, " Wanda adds. "Oh really? Thank you so much, I will try them on later." Cia really thankful these 2 girls had helped her out when she needed the most.

"Where is Bucky?" Sam asks, and looks around, "He is still in his bedroom, he hasn't had much sleep lately, "Steve answers. "I will go fresh up a bit and catch you guys at breakfast later. " Cia says, and walks down to the dormitory.

Well, Cia doesn't really know where her new room is, but she remembers where Bucky's room is.

'knock, knock', Cia knocks on Bucky's door, "Hey, it's me, can I come in?" she says. She hears a clear noise that sounds like Bucky stands right up when her voice appears. And soon enough, Bucky opens the door for her, "You are back, " Bucky surprises. "Well, yeah, I am a lot better to help you guys out," Cia says.

Suddenly, Bucky holds her into his arms, this is the 4th time he does that. This gentle hug feels like it's between lovers. He puts his hands on her back, strongly surrounding Cia's body. For Cia, she knows she should push him away like she did on Luke, but all she can do is blushing and fall into this feeling. Meanwhile, she can clearly hear Bucky's heartbeat, fast and passionate against his chest. Cia couldn't decide what to do right now, but she knows this feels right. She leans her cheek on Bucky's left shoulder, she smiles and says, "Seems like you really miss me." Bucky smiles as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your kind comments and follows! This chapter is something I have never tried in writing a story in English. I was trying to make the emotion out of those conversations, hope you might feel the same way as the characters do, if so, then I can be confident in this part! If not, let me know how to make it better!

"You room is on that way" Bucky lets his arms down, and shows the way,

"It's good to see you" Cia replies, and walks away. She feels her face is all blushed, and her heart beats like it's about to coming out of her, which are the ways she never felt before.

Dinner time, Thor is here to stay for a couple nights to help Avengers arrange their plan in defending the coming enemies. Everyone is in the room and having lots of fun in chatting.

"Cia, this is a perfect wine, you should try it," Sam says and hand a glass of red wine to Cia,

"Alright, I will try some" Cia gladly take over the glass.

"Wait, Thor, did you take some time to go to see Jane recently? I heard she is on to something great in her field" Wanda asks,

"Well, I didn't, she needs focus, and I will catch up with her once the battle is done." Thor drinks up the wine in his glass which is the one he brought from Asgard. "Do you guys know about the culture in Fieotimo?" Thor suddenly wants to pull up this topic.

Everyone's looking at Cia, well, she didn't say much before.

"Well, this is the culture that our people in Asgard are all admire about," Thor says, "It's really fascinating, you know the people in Fieotimo only have one life partner in their lives?"

"God, how is that possible!" Tony can't believe in his ears,

"You can call it fate, it's like someone gives them the instruction of finding the right person in life, doesn't matter when you find the one, some people figure it out at an early age, and some people has to wait until their hair turned gray." Thor takes a sip, "The thing is that they only fall in love once during their lifetime," Thor says, "All they have to do, is to find the person that's meant for him or her, and just happily ever after"

Natasha is surprise at this news, looking at Cia "Oh my god, that sounds very romantic,"

"Wait, but how do you know it's the right person?" Vision asks Cia,

"Yeah, what if he meets somebody else first?" Sam wonders,

"But I think that sounds just right in a relationship, I mean you only get with the right one, otherwise, why waste time?" Steve throws his opinion into the conversation,

"No, how about hormone? How can they control it? "Tony is being very sophisticate.

Cia laughs when hearing they arguing about her culture, she is glad that they are interesting in her planet, she stands up and says, "Guys," her voice holds everyone's attention, "I am sorry, but we just know. We wait, until the right person come to our life and share the world with us," Cia smiles at everyone "And that's it. See? Cap agrees with me." Steve smiles back.

"But now, how do you find the right one?" Bucky asks, inside of him, he is a bit unpleased by knowing there were supposed to be someone else to be with Cia.

Everyone holds a second for Bucky's sudden question, they are afraid that these words might break Cia again,

Cia looks at Bucky, who sits in front of her. She doesn't know how to answer this question, because she never thought of it since the disaster.

"Well, there is another of her kind back in Asgard, maybe we will see?" Thor is a bit drunk, he doesn't really know what he's talking about, he just feels like it.

Cia is quite speechless, "Uh…maybe." She just responses a word without her intention. She really doesn't want this topic to goes on anymore. She sits back down, feels upset, but trying very hard not to showing it.

"Well, alright, Vision, you said that you wanted to…" Tony changes the topic with Vision, and other people just go through the things they want to talk about.

Bucky sits next to Cia, "Hey, I am sorry," Bucky says, "I didn't know what I was saying" he apologizes. Cia looks at him, "it's fine, don't bother." She puts up her smile at him, she doesn't want her problem to upset Bucky.

"So, do you like your new room?" Bucky just wants to talk with her, doesn't care how lame it is. "Oh, I love the wall color, it's light blue" Cia is happy to take a conversation that's more comfortable. "I picked it, I thought you might like it." Bucky looks right into her eyes, hopes to see something different from there. "Really? Thanks." Cia collide her left shoulder against Bucky's right, and drinks up the rest of the wine in her glass. "Sam, pull me some more." She says.

Tony's phone rings, it is Fury.

"Sorry to bother, seems like you guys are having a good time," Nick says.

"You don't look like you are sorry" Tony widen the image of the call to everyone,

"I am not, those Frost giant alliances are closer than we know. Seems like there is someone very powerful works for Hydra is helping them out. As far as I know, their first target goes to you guys. Prepare yourself for that. The estimated time is tomorrow." Nick stops, "If you can't take care of this attack, their next ambition would be Earth." Nick ends the call.

"Cap, what are we going to do?" Tony asks,

"Be prepared, and go to sleep," Steve says, ignores that everyone is shocked by his words "They want us to be unprepared, and let's be that way, if they find out we knew this, they might change their target on innocent people." Captain makes a very nice suspect perspective.

"Cia, why don't we hear some of your idea in fighting those giants?" Vision turns to Cia, picks up a bottle of wine and pull into Cia's glass.

"Yeah, he's right. Let's just enjoy the night and do what Cap says." Tony leans to the couch, relaxed himself, waiting for Cia's opinion.

Cia looks at everyone, and takes a sit, "Well… their feature is that they will…" she started to talk, giving everything she knows about them to the Avengers.

This night, everyone goes to bed on time.

Somehow, Cia lies in bed, and her eyes are wide opened. She worries. Facing those creatures that take over her planet without mercy, could she really keep a calm mind in fighting with them? Bad memories come to her mind, she isn't breaking down, but she is shaking from up and down.

'knock, knock' "It's me," Bucky knocks on Cia's door, "Can I come in?" he asks,

"Sure," Cia says, sits up on her bed, pulls herself away from her thoughts.

Bucky walks in, with his pajamas on, it's medal grey, suits him very well. "Uh, I think you might like this to help you get a better sleep," His hands are holding a cushion, "You probably don't remember, but you seem really like this cushion when you came back late on the other day." He explains.

Cia smiles, "I don't really remember that, still, thanks." She takes the cushion to her arms.

And the awkward moments go on, neither one of them are planning to speak.

"Do you.." "Can I.." They sudden both speak at the same time, "No, you go." Cia insists.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Bucky asks,

Cia surprises,

"I mean, I don't want you to be alone, especially tonight," Bucky says, "I know how hard it must feel,"

Cia still says nothing, she is still thinking about how to response,

Bucky quickly adds, "I am sorry to disturb you, but I can sleep in the couch or even floor…I…I… " He doesn't know how to go on, he is just simply want her to be well, he thought that if he's with her, she might be stronger to face the coming incidents.

"Can you… put your arms around me like you did in the morning?" Cia says as she drops a tear, she couldn't hide her unstable emotion anymore. She knows, she needs someone to be there for her more than ever. And she hates to be all alone when she can't handle her own emotion. This is not something she would do, but somewhere inside of her forces her to ask so.

Bucky isn't expecting this answer, he reaches out his palms and warms her pale, shaking face, wipes away the teardrop by his thumb, saying nothing.

He crawls onto bed, it's a twin bed, Cia moves aside and it fits just fine for 2 people to cuddle to sleep.

Bucky's warm chest against Cia's, both of their silky pajamas are slipping with each other. His right arm used for her pillow, and he uses his medal hand to massage the back of her neck. This feeling is more than perfect for both of them.

Cia looks up at Bucky, trying to say something to explain, but Bucky doesn't want to hear anything, "Stop thinking, now just sleep. He says.

She smiles, then puts her head into his neck, she knows she isn't alone, at least for tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hope you guys still enjoy this story so far. I am still juggling with how to make more descriptions in Bucky's feelings, I want my reader to feel the magic of the changing of the character. Here comes the new chapter, hope you enjoy it.**_

It's morning, it's still quiet in Avengers building.

Cia wakes in Bucky's embrace, the truth is that, nothing happened. They are just 2 people who hold each other to sleep. Cia gets the chance to sneak a little peek on Bucky's sleeping face. He's so undefended, pure and peaceful in his dream with his stable breathe slightly flow on Cia's skin. 'What a nice looking guy,' she thinks. Cia puts her hand on Bucky's face, tries to wake him. They both should have been prepared for the battle right now.

Bucky opens his eyes, looks directly into her eyes, he uses his amazing lips says "Morning," He feels so pleased to wake up besides Cia. He presents his perfect smile as a present to the girl in his arms. Cia blushes, and she doesn't know why. He holds Cia even tighter, he just wants this moment could stay a little bit longer. Bucky grabs Cia's hand and gives her palm a kiss. This action explains almost everything, 'Stay with me, wouldn't you?' he thinks.

For Cia, she didn't get the signal until now. You can say how stupid and how much possibility can a woman doesn't understand a guy's feeling when he's doing all of those big gestures. But yes, Cia doesn't expect to find anybody to love on Earth, or even the universe. She knows that Bucky is such a supportive person to her, he is always there for her all the time. Still, she is limited by her culture, where is her fate?

She knows that she doesn't feel anything when she's with Luke. He is not too bad, but it doesn't feel that right. Bucky is a person who doesn't born with FATE, if finding the right partner is the job of her life, would that included even after the disaster?

Cia freaks out a bit, she leaves her bed immediately, "I think we should be prepared now.", she is asking Bucky to go.

With Cia's sudden action, Bucky feels a bit cold in his arms. He gets up, and walks to the door, "See you in a bit." He still smiles to her, he doesn't understand what's happening inside Cia's brain. He leaves.

When a woman is worried, she really is. There are thousands of thoughts running through her head, 'Should I go for it?' 'What if he isn't the one?' 'What if he is?'…etc. Her brain only born with a particular size, these thoughts are nowhere out. Feels like different snakes are eating and cutting each other's way inside her head. She knows she shouldn't be thinking of this right now, there are things lots bigger than that waiting for her to do. Somehow, at this moment, she just can't help it.

Suddenly, the rainbow bridge is surrounding her, she can't help but thinking, 'what is happening right now?' She is sent back to Asgard, there isn't Hemidell that she is expecting, but there is Luke. "What…?" Cia says to Luke.

"Come on now, let's go." Luke grabs Cia's hand and run to a spaceship. "We can't stay here any longer," Luck doesn't explain much to her, he just makes her to sit in the spaceship with him.

"Could you please tell me what's happening?" Cia shouts,

"I will let you know when we get there." Luke takes off and flies to the space.

They arrived at a planet that Cia has never seen before, there are dead plants everywhere. The sky is dark grey, where they landed is a place out of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Cia asks,

"Some place safe." Luke says,

"You know that I should have go back to Earth and help the Avengers with the battle," Cia demands Luke to explain what's going on,

"Wait, let me get you to my house," Luke ignores,

They walk about 30 minutes, there are no other creatures in their sight. Cia didn't travel a lot back in the days in Fieotimo, even she can understand that this isn't usual for a planet. If this planet isn't dead, or it's abandoned.

"Here we are!" Luke says,

The house in front of them looks like a shelter made of rocks. Luck pulls out a secret path for them to get in.

Inside of the shelter, there is a wall of the intelligence resources of Frost giants. It can be way back to previous 100 years. As a soldier of Fieotimo, Cia knows that even the general office wouldn't have such resources like this.

"Who are you?" Cia asks Luke, looking suspiciously.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you," Luke says, "I used to work in the Intelligence Department of Fieotimo. Then soon enough, I figured out that with the force of the frost giant's alliances, there is no way for our galaxy to win from it. I tried so hard to tell the general, but his hospitality insist to assist the Asgard for that battle." Luke takes a deep breathe, "That's when I figured out a plan to escape, I was thinking that if I am the only possible survivor of the planet, I can responsible for carry on our culture and custom." "Then you came up," Luke looks into Cia's eyes, holds her hands.

Cia is quiet, digesting the words came from Luke's mouth.

"Once I heard about there is still one survivor from Fieotimo, I showed up in Asgard as soon as I can, I pretend that I was going on a business trip and finds out the disaster until I got back. Do you know why I did that?" Luke asks,

Cia has a feeling that she already knows the answer,

"Because I was thinking that maybe you and I are just belong together, once I have this thought in mind, I can't just leave you out there," Luck adds, "Listen to me, you don't mess with those enemies, they are too cruel. Their power can take over any place they lay their eyes on. They knew that the Avengers is good, but they can still find a way to take them down first, and burns Earth afterwards."

"Gush, how could you even stand here and doing nothing?" Cia shakes his hands off, she screams, "We have to go, now!" Cia needs Luke to take her back.

"Please, Cia, think about it. We couldn't take risk on our lives anymore, we are the only hope for our planet, if we go there right now, or even worse, if we die. We are not really helping anyone!" Luke tries to keep clam

These words made Cia deeps into thoughts, "So you are saying that… we should be selfish?" for the first time in her life, she says the word ' Selfish', and she can't believe she is considering about it.

"Please, you must understand me, you are the only one in this world that I need to make the right decision." Luke is almost begging her.

Both of them stay silence, "Cia…" Luke whispers.

"I need a moment out." Cia finally spits the words and walks out.

Once she's out from the shelter, she runs, not for escaping form Luke, but escaping from her thoughts. These selfish ideas are the worst ones in her brain ever. She goes from mile to mile, running between the dark sky and the deathful ground. 'This isn't true, this isn't true, this isn't true…' repeating these words in her mouth. The image of the destroyed city, family, friends, the enemies face… it's all coming back again. She suddenly stops on a giant rock before going down a cliff. She kneels down, looking desperately to the clouds. "Why…" she speaks to no one, she wishes somebody could tell her the reason why for all of these. She closes her eyes, hoping this would make her escape from where she stands, but it doesn't work.

A little voice inside her head says "Use your own voice,"

"I can't, I don't even know who am I right now."

"You do, you know who you are."

"How? I can't handle all of these! I don't know what's the right decision to make!"

"You do, remember who you really are."

"…."

Cia opens her eyes, she knows, she knows what should she be doing now. Her brain can't be more clear, she runs right back to the shelter. She knows what to say, what to do, and what to act now.

"Luke! I am back!" Cia says as she walks into the door,

Luck is watching the screen on the wall, it displays new messages from the outside world.

Luke turns his head to her, he says, "Avengers is down."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for your all encouraging, follows, favorites! I didn't know that this story could gone this far, I really do have a good feeling about it. Hopefully I can add more Bucky/Cia scenes into this. Please enjoy!**_

Bucky walks back to his room, suits up. He flashes back his life, his memories before he took in by Hydra isn't completed, so once he is in the Avengers, Steve loves to talk about the past to him all the time. They both think that this can help in some ways, and it does. He remembers that he asked a question to Steve when Cia went to Asgard for the other survivor from Fieotimo.

"What do you want to recall today?" Steve asked, he was pretty exciting to see Bucky was interesting in old days. Well, normally Bucky isn't the speaker, he's the listener type.

"I want to know…" Bucky got nervous, "Did I have any girlfriend back then?"

Steve surprised by this question, but soon he thought it's because of Cia. Everyone can tell that Bucky was giving extra attention on her. "Well, there are about 3 girls that I know of that you dated before,"

"What are they like?" Bucky asked,

"Well, they were all beautiful, I remember that you were almost engaged with one of them," Steve sat back, tried to keep it more detail, "She was beautiful, charming, but before you asked her to marry you, you found out that she had a princess sickness. I don't know how you didn't find that out before," Steve laughed.

Bucky wondered a bit, there might really be a girl with princess sickness in his head, but he just can't remember her face. "How about… do you know what type of girls that I like the most?"

Steve rolled his eyes, he really didn't know how to answer this question. Back in the days, they were just hanged out like 2 best friends. Bucky knew that Steve was bad at girls, so he didn't bothered him with these topics. But Steve smiled at Bucky, "To be honest, I don't really know, maybe you have to figure this out by yourself."

Bucky is back to the present, he starts to imagine that he dances with other girls on the dance floor, put his arms around their waists, chatting with them. Then all of a sudden, the vision of Cia lied in his arms when she had a breakdown on the other day comes into his mind. She was scared, panic, seemed like she was having all of the sorrow in her, still, she is the strongest girl he has ever seen. She despites all the odds and doing what's right, even helping the Avengers to defend the armies who had just turned her plant down. She isn't doing this for revenge, she is help Earth because it's the right thing to do. 'Wait,' he thinks, 'maybe the title of Avengers isn't suitable for her.' He smiles. It's for real, Cia is the most special girl he has ever met. Last night when he held her into his arms to sleep, it was the sweetest sleep he's ever felt. He loves the smell of her hair, the breathe came from her nose, not to mention when she is the first thing he looks in the morning, it was the happiest moment of his life. It really doesn't matter what type of girl he likes, he just knows that Cia is the type. He never knew he could have this feeling to anyone in his second life, but it's thrilled to have someone like Cia to fall with. God knows how much he wants to look into her eyes once again.

'Boom!' The explosion comes from a close distant.

"Bucky, Cia, we need you!" Sam shouts, apparently all the other Avengers are into the fight right now.

Bucky breaks the door and runs into the field, 3 spaceships floating in the sky, sending its enemy to take over the ground. Tony flies and grabs the top of one spaceship, tries very hard to break in. Captain and Thor are fighting back to back, offending as much aliens as they can. Vision is working on another ship while Natasha and Wanda is standing on the Avengers building defending themselves. Bucky doesn't have a good feeling about this, those enemies are too much to handle, even he knows how mighty Avengers is, but those are not like the ones they have been deal before. Bucky runs into the crowd, tries to help Sam out, "How do we do?" he shouts,

"Not good, not good. It's hard to find their fight patterns." Sam shouts back.

Unfortunately, these creatures seem like they know the Avengers building and surrounding very well. They smash things, and the few numbers of Avengers can barely defend them.

"I need someone to take those big guys down," Captain says, a few bigger aliens just came down the spaceship,

"Let me try that," Thor flies to the air,

"Guys, we need a little help here!" Wanda asks, Natasha and her are trapped by aliens' high technologies, they look like black balls that's getting bigger to drawn the victims.

"Here." Bucky climbs up the roof and uses gun to shoot it, but it doesn't work. At the same time, 15 aliens take the chance to take down Bucky. Bucky fights hard, but still he can do nothing with this trap.

"Bucky!" Cap can't believe his eyes, three of the Avengers are down. And the aliens carry them to the spaceship.

"Vision, don't let them take them away!" Captain demands,

Vision flies to the entrance of the spaceship, using his power of the infinity stone to fight. They clearly scare of the it.

"Is this about the infinity stones?" Thor wonders,

Vision can't really hold the fight long enough, because the general of this enemy also has the infinity stone. The general attacks Vision ruthlessly. Now Vision is down in their spaceship as well.

"This isn't happening…" Sam shocks,

"What other plans do we have?" Tony says to Captain,

"Give in all you got!" Cap says, almost desperately

1 hour after, all of the Avengers are captured. Locked in a cell in one of the space ship

"What? How?" Cia can't believe her ears in hearing this,

"It's true, they take them away from Earth now. This information just minutes ago." Luke response, he is more frighten than before.

"Wait, where do they take them to?" Cia asks, Bucky's face comes across her mind, it kills her to know that he is in great danger.

"To their basis…"

Cia stands there for a while, all of these problems are running through her head in light speed. Finally, she spits those words from her mouth, "Luke… we have to help them."

"You can't be serious," Luke hopes she is just joking,

"I am. I am going to do this, with or without you," Cia determines the best way to end this mess is to face it, instead of running away from it.

Luke turns into silence, "You know that you can't survive out there by your own," Luke says, turns his back on her.

"I know, that's why I need you, with your intelligence resource, we might find some other ways to solve it" Cia doesn't take no for answer now. "Please, Luke, we are from Fieotimo, we only do our best to others! We are the kind of people who will die for our friends, and they are my friends!"

"…" Luke doesn't speak a word for a few minutes, it's struggle inside to choose. He turns, "Alright, I am in, there is no way for me to watch you die."

"Thank you," Cia smiles, gives him a warm hug, "Now where do you think that we should start?"

"Well, girl, we gonna get some help." Luke says with pride.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you for those who stick to this story until this chapter, I have so many things that I want to add on this story, please enjoy!_**

Somewhere in the dark galaxy, those three spaceships which takes Avengers away from Earth is standing by here.

Here we can see a giant construction standing in a middle of grey desert, covered by an invisible shield. No one can easily get in or get out. All of the Avengers are locked in a cell. Natasha, Vision and Wanda are at the north part of the building, Cap, Thor, Tony and Sam are at the back side, and Bucky is on the east side. They had tried everything to break through, but at this part of the galaxy, there is nobody could coming rescue them.

The general giant walking around in front of the cell of Thor's, "You do know that, our people are preparing to take over Earth, and once we done it, Asgard is next."

"How dare you!" Thor shouts and reaches out his arms, tries to grab the general over.

"Look," Tony towards, "There is no way for you to take over our planet, we will find a way to destroy you,"

"Hahaha, you really need more brain than muscles, you know" the general says,

"What do you mean?" Cap asks,

"You don't try to defend yourselves, your Earth is meant to doomed. See you soon." The general doesn't bothers to explain, he walks away.

4 Avengers stays quiets a bit, and Thor figures what this is about, "Wait, he said 'meant to'… 'meant to'…."

"I see what you getting at!" Cap agrees with Thor,

"Is that what just happening?" Tony stares at them,

"What's wrong?" Sam can't really follow what's is this is about.

"this is actually about fate, isn't it?" Thor speaks, "think about it, the only person who has the fate quality is Cia, people from Earth or any other place in the galaxy don't have such bless. And for a person from Fieotimo, there won't be bad fate for her, right?"

Tony annoys, "You really are going to lay this on Cia's so-called fate?"

"I don't know about her very well, but destroyed Fieotimo isn't a bad result?" Sam wonders, he doesn't believe it's about fate.

"Tony, trust me, fate is a real thing," Thor says, and turns his head to Sam, "No, fate only leads people to a better condition, if this is true, Cia is our only hope, she is the person who can save the universe out from this danger!" Thor gives a conclusion.

"I see, but we don't know where she is? Or even worse, she might be dead?" Cap asks.

"Don't worry, I have a strong feeling she's still alive." Thor clams his friends.

At Bucky's cell-

Bucky sits on the ground, he worries about Earth, and he worries about Cia as well, he doesn't know where she is, she just disappeared from the battle. He doesn't know if she is dead or not, he worries, he worries a lot. 2 days passed by, no one gives him any information about the outside world, this burns him.

"Knock, knock!"

Bucky lifts up his head, it's Cia, smiles to him. She took down 2 other guards, and takes the key out. She walks into the cell. Bucky stands up and stares at her.

"How…" Bucky simply can't believe in his eyes.

"I know, I will explain to you later, but now we only have 10 seconds to go" Cia is exciting to see him in one piece, but now isn't the right time to do anything further. "Bucky, take my hand," Bucky really doesn't know what's she saying, basically he doesn't hear anything right now, he just loves to look at her.

Cia laughs, it's so much fun to see that Bucky is not himself, "Come on you," She holds his waist, and soon, the wall cracks. She takes him to fly out of the building.

Cia's strength is more than Bucky thinks, she can literally hold up Bucky's weight with her one hand. He is really surprise, but it doesn't matter at this moment, he puts his cheek on her shoulder, rubs his skin in her neck, "It's you." Bucky can't help but smiles. Cia holds him ever tighter.

Outside the construction of the frost giant alliances, it's the guardians of the galaxy with the Nova corps. Luke knows the connection to access to them. The only way to defend one infinity stone is to have 2 others to against one. And thankfully, Nova corps is on their side.

"Rocket, send out your team to the north and the back of this building, rescue the rest of the Avengers out!" Cia speaks to her ear phone,

"Roger that, Drax, do your work" Rocket says,

"I will fulfill your demands," Drax breaks into the building by himself, heading to those 2 cells.

Cia and Bucky flies into Luke's spaceship, it's the first time for Bucky to meet Luke, he instantly stays with Cia even closer, you can say that Bucky is the least person who is care about this coming battle, well, nothing really matters when Cia is back to his life. And at this moment on the spaceship, Luke might be his mainly enemy.

"Luke, how do we look?" Cia asks,

"We are about to take down this place in no time, Starlord is really good at this!" Luke says with excitement, eyes on the control desk.

"Stop saying that, or I might get cocky," Quill says on the other side of the speaker,

"You already are," Gamora annoyed by Quill's words, "Cia, Drax just got all of them, we are clear here,"

Avengers flying out from the ground, settled into the Nova crops spaceships, they are ready to go.

"Cap, can you hear me?" Cia checks on the speaker,

"Yes, Cia, thank you for coming, we are all here, is Bucky with you?" Cap responses with his stable sound,

"Don't worry, he's with me, "Cia gives a glance to Bucky, he is right next to her, with his hand on her shoulder. "Alright, next stop, Earth!" Cia gives the order,

"Yes, Ma'am" Quill answers, leading them all back to the starring universe.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you all for the follows and favs! You guys are really the strength for me to continue. It's the chapter 11! This chapter is a key one to reveal both of their feelings to each other, and also preparing the mood in the final battle. Hope you enjoy it!**_

On the way to Earth-

"Luke, this is Bucky, people know him as the winter soldier," Cia introduces Luke to Bucky,

"Hello, how are you?" Luke turns his head from the control board, reaches out his hand, expecting for a handshake,

Bucky just stands there, and saying nothing for return, after a few awkward moments and with Cia's stares, Bucky only gives a slightly nod.

"Bucky, Luke is the person that…" "I know." Bucky interrupts Cia's words, he just don't like Cia to talk about another guy.

"Okay… uh… Luke, when is the ETA?" Cia changes the subject, she can't get what Bucky's thinking about. A moment before he was so happy and exciting, but now he is just playing hard to get.

Bucky walks away from the control room, turns into another room. He sits down on a chair, tries to clear his head. It's real, that he knows that he really do like Cia, but he doesn't know how express his feelings, or what if Cia's fate is meant to be with Luke, he might be just another outsider?

Cia walks into the room, sits down right next to him, "Hey... are you ok?" , she says, but Bucky crosses his hands, refuses to turn his head to her, "I know how terrible things can be, and I am quite scared as well. But you know, Nova corps and the Guardians of the Galaxy are really good at this, I think we do have a chance on that." Cia tries to guess what's on Bucky's mind. She knows by starring his face isn't helping reading his mind, but she just wants to do so. "Do you want to see the other Avengers? Steve?" she thinks maybe he needs sometime alone with his teammates. Steve iss the best person she can have in her mind. Bucky still remains his silence, he is pretty mad about how could she don't understand his struggle emotion right now.

Bucky's mad, about his weakness of not having the courage to do what he wants to do, about the thousands words he needs to let Cia know, about the possibility that Cia doesn't belongs with him… well, basically about everything with this girl, and this girl right next to him is talking about Steve needs his company?

Bucky sighs, lifts up his head, looks right into Cia's eyes, put his hands on both sides of her head. Forwards his forehead against hers, their lips are just inches away from each other's.

"What…" Cia doesn't know what he wants to do, but she lets him.

"Cia, " Bucky takes a deep breathe, "I have feelings for you, deeply" his eyes look into her soul with his desire, strength, vulnerable hearts. He quietly awaits for her reaction, which he thinks will tell everything.

Cia starts feel the air gets thinner, she blushes from cheek to ears and until her neck. She never thought these words would coming, at least not at this moment. "Bucky…I…" her brain only offers her a blank paper to read, it doesn't know which words are the best ones to select.

Bucky is reading her mind, he can tell by her facial reaction. He smiles, looks at her beautiful red lips, imagining how it might feel to make them his. He tries very hard not to kiss her, he wants the kiss to be special, in a more comfortable condition. He leans forward and gives a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Not now, tell me after."

"Guys, we will be landing in 5!" Luke shouts out loud to let them know.

Cia pulls herself out from Bucky, she is quite dizzy, fulfilled by lots of emotion in her head, her heart beats fast and strong. At the same time, she feels that she wants to kiss Bucky on the lips as well, but she knows, this isn't the time, and she still not sure about herself in fate. She stands up quickly and nearly runs down to the control board.

"Cia, is Cia there?" Quill's voice comes out form the speaker, he sounds panic

"What's the matter?" Cia asks, Quill's ship is the first one to land on Earth, his panic voice makes her worried.

"I think their goals is to take over the continental of North America, and they are fast! I am about to land on New York first," Quill says,

"Alright, we will follow you behind, we need to take them down as soon as possible." Cia says, ready for her landing.

"Seriously? They are messing with my Stark building again?" Tony's voice goes through all the spaceships, he really hates those aliens.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I have a feeling that it's going to be another 2 chapters to end this adventurous story. And thank you all for supporting it, you guys are the ones that made me screaming in the daylight when I receive your comments or fav or follows. So, let's just keep going!**_

"Quill, I need you to lead the team to take care of the sky, they seem to be heading north now, take them down in the air, but be careful of people down there." Cap is always the leader of the team, "Thor and Cia, you guys might find a way to send them home, go figure that out. Tony, Vision and Wanda, keep them together as close as possible. Sam, Natasha and Bucky, you three have to help me with evacuating people to safety spots." Cap ends,

"Copy that, captain" Cia says through speaker, "Luke, while I am down there, I need you to seek for the way to send those aliens back," Cia turns to Luke,

"Sure, I think I might find a clue to do so." Luke says with confidents,

The battle begins, Thor and Cia fly up to the Stark tower building first.

"Cia, what do you suggest we do now?" Thor asks,

"I believe we must find the general first," Cia says,

"Won't he be heading north rather than New York city?" Thor wonders,

"Well, I won't put it that way, their culture isn't traveling all around to take over the world," Cia sees Thor's surprising eyes, "I know how surprise you are right now, but they only do this because they want to revenge for their alliances."

"What are you saying?" it gets more confusing for Thor to understand,

"These people are similar with us in some ways, of course, instead of ruthless and terrible. We can totally trace their tracks through their customs, the general definitely in New York, they love to get used to a place and just stay there as long as possible." Cia tries to explain as clear as possible,

"I see, so let's go find him out!" Thor flies out as the sky.

Bucky, Natasha, Sam and Cap stand on the ground and defend for the citizens.

"When can they stop attacking New York, and pick someplace else?" Black Widow really annoyed by these enemies,

"I know, we are their favorite." Sam says, takes down 3 aliens,

"You know, like," Natasha crashes 2 aliens, "Paris? So that maybe we can go there and have some sightseeing stuff, that would be like a vacation for us."

"You don't want to see any of them destroy the Eiffel Tower" Cap answers,

But Bucky says nothing, he's faster than any others, he wants the war to end as soon as possible. He need to hear from Cia, and he knows he can't wait any longer.

"You are on fire today, Bucky!" Sam says while Bucky helps him defend a dozen enemies.

"Yeah, good for you." Natasha shouts,

Bucky stays a bit silence, then he finally spits out the reason to them, "I just told Cia that I have feelings for her,"

"WHAT?" three of them are stopped when they hear this rare sentence they thought could never come out from Bucky's mouth,

"Wait, when did that happen?" Steve throws out his shield and asks, he needs to know everything about Bucky's relationship right now, he won't hold it after the war.

"I told her on the way here," Bucky's eyes look like an innocent kid who just did something he doesn't want anyone to know about, but he still says it anyway.

"Then what did she say?" it's been forever that Natasha can gossip about her teammates, well, don't think this the wrong way, but she is the person who wants to be somebody's love consultant all the time.

Bucky blushes, "I didn't let her,", he turns into the battle again,

"Wait, what do you mean?" Cap follows.

At the same time, the battle comes to a vital moment. Cia and Thor get the location of the general, and they are heading there,

"Thor," Cia calls Thor's attention while they are flying, she always thinks Thor as her bigger brother, he might actually give her some clue to solve the problem.

"Yeah?" Thor says, there must be something very important for Cia to speak out during a such moment,

"…" Cia thinks for a while, "I don't know, this isn't the right time,"

"Tell me, what's wrong," Thor put his hand on Cia's shoulder, encouraging her to speak out,

"Bucky said he has feelings for me, deeply" Cia says with a sigh, clearly this is what she's been bothering with,

"Bucky, Bucky?" Thor shocks, he doesn't have much time with Bucky, but he knows that Bucky isn't the kind of person who shows up feelings,

Cia nods, "he said to me on the way here, but I don't know what to do,"

"What do you mean?" Thor asks,

"Remember that I meant to be with my fate in this life?" Cia continues, she really needs Thor's opinion on this, "Now I am not sure if that fate comes from Fieotimo or Earth, or even worse, doomed."

Thor knows that she's talking about Bucky and Luke, he smiles, "Which of the guys you have feelings with?"

Cia looks at Thor, her thoughts are running across her mind in light speed.

"I mean, I am not from Fieotimo, but I think the best way to see through this…" Thor leads her landing on the base of the general, "Who do you have real feelings with?" Thor finishes his words,

"But I…" Cia wants to explain her mind,

"I know, I know, Luke is one of your kind and Bucky is not, blah, blah, blah." Thor making funny face to her, tries to ease the intention of Cia's, "But your fate supposed to be with someone you like, someone you want to spend the rest of your life with,"

Cia gasps, she suddenly knows the answer.

"Now you know, let's do our business, and then you can go clear that out!" Thor says, rubs Cia's hair, and breaks into the base.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Going down for my final 2 chapters. Yesterday my friend gave me some suggestions for this story, and surely I would take that into my story, hopefully I can make it better or even the coming different stories. Stay tune for tomorrow! The final chapter comes right up tomorrow!**_

"Bucky, wait me up!" Cap chases Bucky down to another street, he left Natasha and the others for the evacuation. Bucky finally stops and stands there to wait Steve to come closer. "What do you mean you didn't let her?" Steve says,

Bucky stares at him, speaks nothing.

"And, and… and how do you have feelings for her?" Steve stutters,

"I don't know, I just do, actually. I didn't ask her to reply immediately" Bucky says with a bit regrets, he hate this torture of waiting and not knowing what's about to happen.

"Don't worry, pal, you are always the better looking one. I guess we would just finish this battle ASAP." Steve says, leads Bucky to another battle field.

Cia and Thor break into the general's office, the general stands there, with no fear.

"How pathetic, the Avengers can't even defend themselves, you are what? The mightiest heroes on Earth? Now you coming here again with others assistance, you guys really do need more audience to come to see your plant destroyed?" The general says, with confidence,

Cia steps forward, she has the eye of the tiger, "You took down my planet already, and I won't let this happen on Earth again," she is prepared for a fight with the general,

"Yes, we are the mightiest heroes on Earth, and you don't know who you are dealing with," Thor stands right next to Cia, ready to take the base down.

"Oh really? We will see!" the general says.

Three of them are getting into a tough fight, the general has the power to control the image of the room, and make different scene to surround them. First there is a jungle, then the New York time square, and desert…etc. Three of them fighting desperately, they know that it's almost an even battle.

Cia calls for help, she hide into a corner of a building, this is probably an abandoned school, "Tony, can you hear me?"

"Cia, you calling for the right time, we are about to have our afternoon tea," Tony speaks when he just took down another whole squad,

"We need you right now, we are at the base of the general, it's at the southeast…" Tony interrupts, "I know where you guys are, I am coming right up." Tony flies away from the area, leaves Wanda and Vision at the air.

Cia uses this spare time to call for Luke, "Luke, how is everything going on with the Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"It's perfect, we are almost finish here, Quill has a gift!" Luke says with excitement,

"Hey, I am the one who is going all the hard works!" Rocket annoys,

"I am Groot." Groot says, as always, he means that he should be the one who takes the compliment,

"Shut it, guys. Cia we will get back there as soon as we can, tell me your status." Quill says,

"Here are more aliens than we thought, let me know when you get back." Cia says, ends the call.

Tony arrives to the base, works together with Thor and Cia. At first, the general seems shocked and vulnerable, soon, he gets back on faster than before. The weird thing is that the general gets more power when the fight takes longer. "Guys, he is calculating our status, he can gain power through the battle. The infinity stone inside him can give him such power to do so." Tony analysis,

"What's your suggestion?" Thor says, throws a hammer out to the general,

"I know, call everyone at once." Cia says, "But we have to hold until the general os the only one left."

"This really is a long day, isn't it?" Tony says, pull up his power through his reactor.

Up in the air-

"Cap, Wanda and I cleared the sky, where do you recommend we heading?" Vision holding Wanda with one arm, stands in the middle of the sky.

"Steve, the ground is also as clear as you can see, citizens are all safe now." Sam says,

"Great job, guys. Does anyone know where Cia is?" Steve wonders, he thinks Cia might have the idea of ends the war once and for all.

"Thor, Tony and I are at the base, the general has the ability of gaining power through his enemies. I need everyone to come down here, wait for my call." Cia speaks to everyone.

"Roger that, Cia we are coming for you." Gamora says, Nova crops are heading back to New York.

"Let's go." Natasha says to Sam.

10 minutes after, all of them are at the other side of the base, waiting for Thor, Tony and Cia to take the general out to the field. Everyone is exhausted but exciting for the final moment.

Natasha runs to Bucky and asks, "Hey, what do you think she's going to say?" waiting outside could be a bit boring, Nat won't let this gossip chance to flow away.

Bucky isn't comfortable to take about his relationship to the ones other than Steve, he just says, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nat gently punches Bucky on his medal arm.

Bucky stands there, says nothing, he wants the answer more than anything else in this world, but he just doesn't have the courage to predict anything.

"Guys," Cia's voice comes from the earphone, "We are coming out now!"

Boom! Cia grabs the general breaks out the base, flying down to the field, throwing him on the ground. Thor and Tony follow behind. Suddenly, Rocket leads the Nova crops team to set out the power of their infinity stone. Vision, Thor and Tony fire their power towards the same target. This is it, they win!

-Few minutes after

"Thank you so much for your help," Cia speaks to Quill on the behave of everyone,

"No worries, anytime," Quill says,

"Cia, would you like to work with us? We can need someone like you to defend the Galaxy." Gamora asks Cia, she thinks that Cia could be the perfect one to fight with them,

"Thanks I appreciate it, " Cia stops a while, "But the truth is, fate leads me here, and I feel like I am a part of the Avengers already," she looks at the Avengers, standing on the other side of the field, "I think I am more suitable on Earth." She stops a bit, "Maybe what you are looking for is our leader in the intelligence resource, Luke." She pulls Luke in front of her, "without him, we could never win this one." She smiles.

"Cool, finally another person has a brain!" Rocket says, ignores the angry stares from Drax.

"What do you say?" Gamora asks Luke,

"Sure, I would love to." Luke has always admire them, you can tell by his reaction in working with them.

"Then, Luke, welcome, we will be leaving in 5 minutes." Quill gives Luke a promising handshake and goes back to his ship.

"Congrats," Cia says, put her hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Cia…" says Luke.

"What? Don't worry, I totally believe that you can do a great job." Cia says,

"but how about you? I thought it's going to be you and me against the world." Luke says, clearly he wants her to stay with him.

"That's also what I thought, but the fate leads me here, it takes down my planet but bring me to do something bigger for the others, I think this means I meant to be on Earth." Cia says, holds Luke's hand, she loves how his temperature comes from his hand to hers, 'this is a bond forever, for sure.' She thinks. "Besides, what are you so afraid about? We will always have the better connection than the others, right?"

Luke smiles, kisses Cia on the forehead, he knows this woman is amazing, but he might never have the chance to be with her, "Alright, I will see you soon, take care!"

"Take care, don't forget you promised me for filing all the data you have from Fieotimo!" Cia says while Luke walking away,

"I promise!" Luke doesn't turn his head, he waves his right hand and jumps into his spaceship. He looks through the window, "Goodbye." He whispers.

Cia runs back to the Avengers, standing beside Natasha and Wanda, he two new sisters, watching the Guardians flies away, back to the Galaxy.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I guess this is it! The grand ending. Thanks to all of those people who encourage me all the way until here, hopefully I can be better in story writing! Someday I can get my own famous story out in published! Now, enjoy the final scene!_**

Just like the last time they finished the battle in New York, Tony takes everyone out for some delicious food he knows, they enjoy lots of great BBQ, some dessert at high-level café. Just until everyone's totally full, "Alright, should we get back?" Sam asks.

"Sure, I just called a plane to send us back to the building. It might be just a few minutes." Cap says,

Everyone sit back down and wait, of course, for Tony, Thor, Vision and Cia, none of them are intent to fly up high themselves in such tiring condition.

Bucky finally has the courage to talk to Cia, "Hey." He says, the lamest starting up for the conversation, but he just couldn't find anything better than that at the moment.

Cia looks at him, tries to say something, but she kind of lost in Bucky's passionate eyes, she loves how her body feels when she's having eye connect with him. It feels like the body isn't hers, every part of her tries to break out Cia's control and lean forward into Bucky's arms. Still, she holds herself together. "Hi," she smiles to him.

Bucky takes Cia's hand and pulls her to aside, get as far as he can from the others, he wants his private conversation with her. Natasha and Steve notice that, they look at each other and make a meaningful smile.

"What do you suggest?" Steve asks Natasha, she is always the better one in this kinda stuff,

"Well, Cap, call out for another plane for us." Natasha has a plan for this.

Finally Bucky gets the privacy he wants, he pulls Cia closer to him without asking her permission, he holds both of her hands until his lips, kisses her fingers on each hand. He knows this is too rush, he really should hearing her answers first, but he can't help himself, and he doesn't want to stop until Cia says no to him. His hands go through until her arms, gently massage her upper arms. His eyes focus on hers, he says nothing, but also tells everything.

These gestures are intimate, more than Cia could ever imagine. She blushes from her cheek to ears. She is a bit flustered, but she hates to say no for this. She is afraid to go forwards, still, she secretly wishes Bucky can do a little bit more, more intimate. "Buck…" Cia whispers, her minds are scattered, all she can do is to let him be.

Bucky lays his eyes on Cia's red lips, wondering how is it taste like, or if this is the moment to give it a kiss. He holds her shoulders even tighter, letting her arms to go around his neck. It's such an intensive and passionate moment in such close distance. Cia puts one hand on Bucky's face, her thumb accidently touches his lips, this made her body has reaction on it, she can feel the electricity goes from her hand all the way down to her toe. It has never happened before, it surprises her.

Suddenly, they hear a loud noise. They look back, the Avengers already take the plane to take off, they left Cia and Bucky alone.

"What happened?" Cia says, steps out from Bucky, she can't believe her teammates just leave them here.

Bucky stares at the sky as well, he looks around, finds out a smaller plane landing aside. This plane is perfect for 2 of them, and Bucky's really good at this kind of small planes. Bucky takes Cia's hand, "Here, we take this one home." He leads her to the plane.

When he sits in the control board, and closes the gate. He lets Cia to sit on his lap, and he doesn't let her to refuse on that.

For Cia, she has never sits on any man's lap. In this way, she leans all her body weight on him, she can only put her arms surrounding Bucky's shoulders, also nearly touches Bucky's cheek with her breast, which is also the reason she can't struggle too hard. "Wait, wait, Bucky, you need to drive this plane, put me down!"

Bucky is totally capable to drive the plane with one hand, he puts his medal arms to lock Cia's waist, he just can't endure another second to not be with her. Meanwhile, he even can't stop smiling, he feels like a kid who is doing something naughty, and he really is.

The plane is finally on the auto mode in the air. He holds Cia with both arms a little bit tighter. He lifts his head and looks at her, with his cute puppy eyes and that god damn good looking smile. "You know…" he whispers, "I won't let you down until you give me your answer." He is more childish than ever.

Cia combs her hair off her face with her fingers, 'I can't just let him play with me like this.' She thinks, "Bucky, you never told me why you have feelings for me." She asks, she wants to know the answer.

With the girl he loves in his arms, Bucky isn't afraid to express his feelings, like she is the only person in this world who can share his feelings with. "Well, I love your strength in your heart, you are stronger than any girl I know. You don't destroy the enemies for revenge, you do it because it's the right thing to do to save Earth. And…" he looks out to the window, "couple days ago, when you were having your breakdown, " he turns his head to her, "I held you in my arms all through the night, that's the time I know."

"Know what?" Cia asks, she waits for the answer,

"For all these time, you are the only girl who can break into me, made me… well… really not myself." Bucky blushes, speaking all of these words makes him feel good, also exciting to express his feelings for the girl he loves. "I thought there won't be anyone in my second life could make me feel alive again, but you did." His right hand rises to hold Cia's face. "I am so glad, that I can meet you in this life, Cia"

Cia smiles, says nothing.

"So… what's your answer?" Bucky is quite nervous to ask her again.

"I guess…" Cia says, takes a deep breathe, "This is fate, isn't it?" she leans forward and kisses Bucky on the lips.

First, Bucky has no idea what's happening right now, but he can feel the soft red lips against his. He closes his eyes, he is definitely the happiest guy in this world right now, he holds Cia's head to get a deeper kiss, he's really good at this. He wants those red lips to be his. Cia's reaction is out of practice, but it's perfect for both of them.

After a couple minutes, Bucky finally stops with gasps, so does Cia. "So where do you want to go now?" Bucky asks, puts on more kisses on her neck and cheek, he can't believe this girl of his dream belongs with him.

"Well, anywhere you want." Cia laughs, deep down inside, she knows, this guy is her fate.

"I was thinking we can tell the guys first?" Bucky asks, he can't wait to share this news to their teammates.

"Sure, why not?" Cia likes the idea, she can't wait to see their face, but she hates to blow up the surprise for Bucky, all of them might already know what's going on between them.

"And…" Bucky acts hesitate, "maybe we can get some rest, and discuss whether to extend my bedroom into a double?" he says with his one eyebrow raises.

Cia puts one finger on Bucky's mouth, "maybe I think you talk too much for a day." She mocks, she's already feel shy when thinking of sleeping with him every night.

"Fine, fine, fine, I would just ask Tony to do it now." Bucky reaches out for the phone.

"Hey you, put that down!" Cia shouts.

They play together happily, like a sweet little couple. Finally, both of them find each other in their fate.

On the other side, all the Avengers look at the screen, they set up a little camera on Cia and Bucky's plane.

"This is amazing." Steve says, he loves to see his best friend's happy in love.

"It's about time." Natasha says.

"I agree with Cia, I don't think I have seen Bucky talk that much in a day." Vision says, his point is very much different than others. His words get everyone's attention.

"Vision, I officially believe that my old Jarvis is so much smarter than you." Tony sighs and looks at Vision.

"Alright, shut it down, we have to act surprise for them." Sam shuts down the screen.

THE END

 ** _Alright, I hope you still enjoy this story all the way til here! This journey is amazing and I love it! I hope everyone can find out the person they love and spend their lives with, and remember, open up your heart, only in that way, you can let beautiful things to your world. Here is my favorite quote in life:_**

 ** _A mind if like a parachute, it doesn't work, if it's not open._**

 ** _Love you all! Hopefully see you soon!_**


End file.
